Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor My–HiME
by CattyRosea
Summary: Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb echter vals gespeeld door een hoop shōjo–ai toe te voegen en van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 120 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres,koppels etc.
1. Inhoud & Proloog

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 02-11-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Krabbels met als thema "Een Douche", voor My-HiME

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** Allerlei (Staat onder T)

**Genre:** Allerlei. (Staat onder Algemeen)

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:**De _My-HiME_ anime in zijn geheel.

**Waarschuwingen:** Allerlei. Worden afzonderlijk gegeven.

**Koppels:** Allerlei. Worden afzonderlijk gegeven, zowel in het hoofdstuk zelf als in de titel van het hoofdstuk.

**Overkoepelende Disclaimer:** Ik bezit geen rechten op _My-HiME_ en verdien geen geld door dit verhaal te schrijven. Dit geldt voor ieder hoofdstuk van deze fic, dus voor ieder krabbeltje.

**Samenvatting:** Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb echter vals gespeeld door een hoop shōjo–ai toe te voegen en van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 120 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze krabbels zijn geïnspireerd door wat, naar ik aanneem (ik heb er alleen via via van gehoord), ooit een uitdaging was op Blissful Ignorance: "Een douche met een hetero koppel, niet meer dan 120 woorden". Nu is Blissful Ignorance (punt com) een site geweid aan _Gundam Wing_, een mecha anime, en strikt hetero-georiënteerd. Maar ik ben een beruchte valsspeler, dus heb ik de uitdaging "gestolen", het "hetero" gedeelte verwijderd, en meegesleurd naar andere fandoms. De resultaten staan hieronder weergegeven. Aangezien My-HiME alleen badkuipen lijkt te gebruiken, geen douches, heb ik allebei gebruikt. Veel leesplezier! En review alsjeblieft! Het zijn maar krabbeltjes, maar ik ben gek op reviews. ;D

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Contents / Chapters:**

– _Mikoto. Punt.;_ Mikoto Minagi x Mai Tokiha

– _Beheersing!;_ Masashi Takeda x Natsuki Kuga

– _Thee Instinct;_ Shizuru Fujino x Natuski Kuga

– _Belletjes;_ Miyu Greer & Alyssa Searrs, Gen

– _Hebbes! ...Of Toch Niet.;_ Akira Okuzaki x Takumi Tokiha

– _Zwaktes;_ Yukino Kikukawa x Haruka Suzushiro

– _Bedenkingen;_ Yuuichi Tate x Mai Tokiha, Yuuichi Tate x Shiho Munakata

– _Roddels Van Begin Tot Eind;_ Chie Harada x Aoi Senou

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Proloog**

'Mashiro?' De naam werd zo lijzig uitgesproken dat Mashiro's nekhaar ervan overeind ging staan.

'Ja Nagi?' zei ze, gevaarlijk beleefd. 'Is er iets, Nagi?'

Een mager, bleek "jongetje" leunde over haar schouder. 'Ik heb een gerucht gehoord terwijl ik de HiME bespioneerde gisteren...'

'Wat voor gerucht, Nagi?'

'Dat er een Wees in de douches van de sporthal zat. Maar dat kan niet waar zijn, want ik heb hem niet gestuurd. Jij weet hier zeker niets van, of wel, Mashiro?'

'O, die ene die ik op jouw geur heb afgestuurd, bedoel je? Die doet het prima, dank je.'

Nagi's ogen puilden zowat uit hun kassen.


	2. Mikoto, Punt

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Een vermoeide Mai en een alles behalve vermoeide Mikoto.

**Koppel:** Mai x Mikoto (?)

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 120

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik kan me niet herinneren of er ooit douches zijn gebruikt in My-HiME, maar ach.

**I-oOo-I**

**Mikoto. Punt.**

Mai zuchtte gelukzalig toen ze onder de hete waterstraal stapte. Lange dagen zoals deze werden haar dood nog eens. Een langzame, pijnlijke dood via haar voeten en hoofd. Zich een beetje kunnen ontspannen en wat tijd voor zichzelf te hebben was het hoogtepunt van de dag.

'Mai-chan!'

De gil deed Mai's trommelvlies scheuren op hetzelfde moment dat het kleine lichaam tegen het hare knalde. Ze smakte tegen de muur, de klap slechts gebroken door haar borsten.

'Mikoto!' Mai draaide zich om naar de volledig aangeklede Mikoto die tegen haar op stond te stuiteren.

'Mai-chan, ik met jou douchen!'

'Maar -'

'...?' zeurde Mikoto, met enorme hondenoogjes.

Mai zuchtte. 'Trek dan tenminste je kleren uit.'

Ze was hier echt te moe voor...


	3. Beheersing!

**Classificatie:** K

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Takeda's zelfbeheersing. Or gebrek hieraan.

**Koppel:** Masashi Takeda x Natsuki Kuga

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 121

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze heeft dus weer een bad...

**I-oOo-I**

**Beheersing!**

IJskoud water was het enige waar Takeda tegenwoordig nog in baadde. Want sinds hij de passie van de jeugd ontdekt had, was zelfs een simpele taak als het wassen van zijn lichaam een uitdaging geworden.

Iedere keer dat hij zijn kleren uittrok werd hij herinnerd aan Kuga Natsuki... aan haar rokje, fladderend in de wind... and die nacht op het strand... aan _alle dingen waar hij niet aan hoorde te denken als hij zich wilde concentreren!_

Takeda stapte haastig in het ijzige bad dat hij had voorbereid, wanhopig om zijn razende libido te smoren. En eventjes leek het ook te werken... tot hij zich bedacht hoe kil de blikken die Natsuki hem toewierp altijd waren.

Takeda had zichzelf het liefst verdronken.


	4. Thee Instinct

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Shizuru's thee instinct en een verrassing voor Natsuki.

**Koppel:** Shizuru Fujino x Natsuki Kuga

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 188

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Je dacht toch niet dat ik die laatste zou laten voor wat het was, of wel?

**I-oOo-I**

**Thee Instinct**

Natsuki was niet voorbereid op de aanslag. Shizuru maakte er tenslotte geen gewoonte van de badkamer in te stormen en haar tegen de muur te drukken. Besluipen en kietelen was meer haar stijl.

'Shizuru, wat -'

Shizuru zette de douche aan, waardoor ze allebei grondig doorweekt werden. Natsuki gilde en worstelde, maar Shizuru hield haar steviger vast en bewonderde haar nu doorzichtige nachthemd.

'Hemeltje, ik stikte vanochtend bijna in mijn theebladeren.' zei Shizuru op haar nonchalante manier, hoewel er een gevaarlijke glans in haar ogen lag toen ze naar Natsuki opkeek. 'Weet je wat dat betekent?'

Natsuki schudde haar hoofd.

'Iemand heeft ongepaste gedachten gehad over mijn Natsuki.'

'Ung...' Met resultaten als dit, vond Natsuki dat helemaal niet erg.


	5. Belletjes

**Classificatie:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Alyssa's dagelijkse bad, en een onverwachte reactie van Miyu.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 121

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Je staat ervan versteld hoe flauw mijn humor af en toe kan worden.

**I-oOo-I**

**Belletjes**

'Weet je zeker dat je weer in orde bent, Miyu?'

'Jawwel, Juffrouw. Alle schade is hersteld.' antwoordde Miyu met een miniem zenuwtrekje. 'Kleed u nu alstublieft uit, zodat ik u kan helpen baden.'

Alyssa deed wat haar gezegd werd en klom in het bad. Ze kwetterde vrolijk terwijl Miyu haar haren waste en uitspoelde, wetend hoeveel haar niet-helemaal-menselijke vriendin van haar stemgeluid hield. Toen, in een ongewoon speelse impuls, spatte ze water in Miyu's gezicht. Miyu vertrok geen spier.

Toen vertrok ze _wel_ een spier. Ze knipperde herhaaldelijk, haar rode ogen werden glazig.

'Miyu, gaat het?' vroeg Alyssa bezorgd.

Miyu stopte met knipperen en mompelde: 'Belletjes...'

'Miyu! Ik dacht dat je gerepareerd was!'

'Uw stem, Juffrouw... het ziet eruit als belletjes!'


	6. Hebbes! …Of Toch Niet

**Classificatie:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Akira's ninjakunsten, of gebrek hieraan.

**Koppel:** Akira Okuzaki x Takumi Tokiha

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 118

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik ben dol op Akira, echt. Maar dat ik een flauw gevoel voor humor heb was al vastgesteld.

**I-oOo-I**

**Hebbes! ...Of Toch Niet**

Akira was het gaan beschouwen als een spelletje.

Takumi had er een (vermoedelijk erfelijk) handje van op plaatsen/tijdstippen dat ze geneigd was bloot te zijn bij haar binnen te banjeren. Ze was de tel kwijt geraakt van hoe vaak dit al was gebeurd, en was opnieuw begonnen met tellen. Maar deze keer nam ze zich voor quitte te komen staan. Het probleem? Ze bakte er niets van.

De score die ochtend was twee tegen achtendertig voor Takumi. Akira stond op, slaperig en humeurig, en deed wat ze altijd deed. Ze krabde haar hoofd, gaapte, strekte zich uit, gaapte weer - en herinnerde het zich plotseling.

Het zou haar niet hebben moeten verbazen; Takumi kwam prompt de badkamer uit. Alweer gefaald...


	7. Zwaktes

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Yukino's moed.

**Koppels:** Yukino Kikukawa x Haruka Suzushiro

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 129

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Hup Yukino hup!

**I-oOo-I**

**Zwaktes**

Er werd over het algemeen geloofd dat Haruka onstuitbaar was en geen zwaktes had. Yukino wist beter.

Haruka was de sterkste en meest bewonderingswaardige persoon die ze kende, maar na zoveel jaar met haar te hebben doorgebracht had Yukino ook haar zwakke punten leren kennen, de kleine dingetjes die ze nooit kon weerstaan. Chocolade soufflé uit de _Lindenbaum_, hyacinten, eendenkuikens, bubbelbaden. En Yukino.

Het had lang geduurd voor ze dat laatste door had, en nog langer voor ze besefte dat hetzelfde andersom ook waar was. Laat staan voor ze genoeg moed verzameld had. Maar uiteindelijk vulde ze een luxueus bubbelbad voor hen tweeën, met hyacintenzeep, bad eendjes en soufflé op een krukje, in de hoop "Yukino's lippen" (of misschien "naakte Yukino") aan de lijst met zwakheden te kunnen toevoegen.


	8. Bedenkingen

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek, Zielenleed

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Yuuichi's twijfels, heden en verleden.

**Koppel:** Yuuichi Tate x Mai Tokiha, Yuuichi Tate x Shiho Munakata

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 125

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel plezier!

**I-oOo-I**

**Bedenkingen**

Er waren reputaties opgedaan tijdens het HiME Carnaval.

Misschien was dat waarom Yuuichi hier nu was, met Shiho tegen de muur van de krappe douche in zijn appartement gedrukt, net als Mai enkele dagen geleden was.

Jaren zijn verstreken sinds het Carnaval. Yuuichi dacht dat hij wist waar hij stond tegen het einde daarvan, maar naarmate de jaren verstreken, veranderden de dingen waarop hij zijn beslissing had gebaseerd. Mai begon verplichtingen te schuwen, niet bereid hun relatie te snel te intiem te laten worden. En hoewel Shiho nog steeds aanhankelijk was, was haar lichaam niet langer dat van een meisje.

In de douche voelden beide vrouwen warm en glad. Hoewel zijn lichaam zeker wist wat het wilde, was Yuuichi al zijn zekerheid weer kwijt geraakt.


	9. Roddels Van Begin Tot Eind

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor, Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Chie, Aoi, en afkickverschijnselen.

**Koppels:** Chie Harada x Aoi Senou, Mai Tokiha x Reito Kanzaki

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 113

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Een van mijn favoriete _My-HiME_ koppels.

**I-oOo-I**

**Roddels Van Begin Tot Eind**

Oude roddels werden snal "oud". Chie wist dit, dus was ze voorbereid naar het strand gekomen. Waterbestendige zonnebrandcrème zou perfect zijn om onopvallend te kunnen flikflooien met Aoi wanneer er niets meer was om over te praten.

Maar zelfs Chie had niet verwacht hoeveel lol ze zouden hebben.

De lotion-massage-annex-schaamteloze-openbare-vrijpartij smaakte voor Aoi naar meer, en Chie was het met haar eens. Ze trokken langs het strand als "frienden", maar lieten alle illusies varen zodra ze het badhuis bereikten.

Ze stommelden de openbare douche in, lippen verzegeld en ledematen verstrengeld - en botsten prompt op tegen Mai en Reito, die in een vergelijkbare toestand waren en kennelijk de deur waren vergeten te vergrendelen.

Schaakmat.


End file.
